Kanimas
Kanimas are a shapeshifter species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the second episode of the second season. The Kanima is a shapeshifter, but isn't a natural species like a Werewolf. The transformation into a Kanima is a mutation of the shapeshifter's gene, they are abominations. Physical Appearance The Kanima is reptilian in appearance. Its transformation consists of having scales, greenish-yellow slitted eyes, and a strong prehensile tail. In a partial-shift, the shapeshifter will appear in its human shape with only a number of shifted scales. The kanima can assume a bigger shape. The venom that secretes out of its claws will form a coccoon which incases the Kanima. Eventually, the Kanima will emerge a more powerful creature. Its front clawed limbs will have become wings, a row of ridged spikes grown on its head, and its tailtip is now a spiked club. Becoming a Kanima The Kanima is the result of a wereanimal's transformation gone wrong. There's a saying: "The shape you take reflects the person you are." A shapeshifter will transform into a Kanima due to the inherent feeling that they lack a personal identity. As a result, the Kanima doesn't know what or who it is. Jackson's mental issues and outward behavior, his desire to make others proud of him, his borderline-aggressively competitive nature, and his feelings towards his adoption and being an orphan resulted in him lacking an identity. And so, when he was Bitten, instead of a Beta werewolf, the Kanima shape manifested. The Dread Doctors were somehow able to turn Tracy into a chimera. Half Kanima, half werewolf. This was however an artificial kanima with different rules to the original Kanima. It has no master, only itself. It is technically not supernatural anymore as it has been made by science and mountain ash will no longer be effective against it. Master When the kanima first shifts, it seeks a master. The master will use the kanima to kill people that are murderers. However, when the bond between them gets too strong, the kanima will obey any command its master gives it. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': When a Kanima turns, it fully transforms into a lizard like creature. There are times when the Kanima can only half turn, so half of the body is in Kanima form and the other half, human. *'Accelerated Healing': Kanimas have the supernatural healing ability that is able to heal wounds and even scars. *'Kanima Venom': The venom of a kanima is dosed all around the kanima. Its claws are dripping with the it. When a kanima is evolving, the kanima will wrap itself in its own venom. *'Enhanced Agility': When in kanima form, it has increased speed. Persumibly, this also goes for its human form also. The kanima was able to sneak up behind an alpha werewolf and cut its neck, paralyzing it. *'Enhanced Strength': In both human and kanima form, the kanima possesses supernatural strength. Weaknesses *'Master's Weaknesses': Whatever the kanima master fears, the kanima will also fear it and ovoid it. *'Past Life': One way to resolve a kanima and turn it back into what its ment to be is by presenting it with something that they cared about or felt close to. Something with a strong emotional connection. Known Kanimas *Jackson Whittemore (formerly) *Tracy Stewart † (half kamima) Category:Kanimas